


All Goldfish go to Heaven

by RockfordGirl26



Series: You Save Me Universe [2]
Category: In Treatment
Genre: Animal Blessing, Animal Death, Catholic School, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Heaven, In Treatment TV show, Mia Nesky character, Paul Weston character, Roman Catholicism, goldfish, hbo, tvshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 19:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20874338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RockfordGirl26/pseuds/RockfordGirl26
Summary: I was inspired to write this fic because we had to have my dog put to sleep today. I was thinking about the questions that kids ask after they lose a pet.Paul/ Mia- Mia may seem a little OOC (Let me know what you think)- Set in the "You Save Me" universe. Declan's goldfish died and Paul is trying to find the best way to answer the boy's question about goldfish in Heaven.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show In Treatment

A/N: I had to have my dog put to sleep today, so I decided to write this little fic. Please let me know what you think, and as always, thank you were reading. 

All Goldfish Go to Heaven 

“Dad, did my goldfish go to Heaven?” Declan Weston asked his father as they sat at the table working on his math homework. The boy’s goldfish, goldie, had died the evening before. Declan was five now, and full of questions. This was something that Paul and Mia encouraged. “Yeah Dad, did Dec’s goldfish go to Heaven?” Nine year old Allison chimed in. “Well, you know, they say that all dogs go to Heaven, but I bet God lets goldfish in too.” Paul was trying to answer the question in a way that would ease their minds, but also not confuse them about what they had learned in Religion class. 

When Allison was born, Mia insisted that their children be baptized into the Catholic Church and that they attend a Catholic school. Paul was indifferent toward the church, but he knew that it meant a lot to Mia, so the children attended St. Brigis Academy. Paul’s children came home almost every day with a new question, usually involving a religious aspect. Most times Paul fielded those types of questions to Mia because she was more in tune with the teachings of the church, but on this evening Mia was out of town for a conference, and wouldn’t be home until the end of the week.

“Do you remember last year, when your mom and I brought your goldfish to school so Father Raymond could bless him during the Animal Blessing?” Paul asked his children. “Oh, yeah! He said the blessing, then he sprinkled all the animals with water.” Declan exclaimed. “Well, I have it on good authority that Pope Francis said that we’ll see our animals in Heaven.” Paul told his children. “I’m really glad that we got goldie blessed. I know he didn’t do much except swim around in his bowl, but he was a good fish.” Allison told her father and brother.


	2. All Goldfish go to Heaven Ch. 2

Saturday Evening 

“ So, how was your week being super dad? Did you have to field too many religion questions while I was gone?” Mia asked her husband. They were sitting on the couch, with the TV on for background noise. He threw his head back in a silent chuckle as he rubbed her feet. “Well, you know Declan’s goldfish died Tuesday evening. He handled the loss rather well, but he was worried about whether goldie would go to Heaven or not.” Mia gave Paul a look that told him she wanted to hear more, “Well, I told the kids that they say all dogs go to Heaven, but I bet God lets goldfish in too.” He said with a grin. 

“Paul Michael, No you didn’t” Mia said while slapping her husband’s bicep. “Yes, I did.” Paul said with a nod, “But then we talked about when you and I took goldie to the school so Father Raymond could bless him and the other animals.” Mia took a sip of her wine, “Okay, you’re winning some brownie points back.” Paul smiled at Mia, “Well, how about this. I also told them that I have it on good authority that Pope Francis said that we’ll see our animals again when we get to Heaven. I read that in a New York Times article a couple of years ago.” Mia took her feet from Paul’s lap and straddled his lap, “Well, Dr. Weston. I must say that you did a fine job, And for that you don’t have to sleep on the couch tonight. “Well, Mrs.Weston, that’s good news because we have some catching up to do.” Paul said as he leaned up to capture Mia’s lips in a deep kiss.”

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Hey, thanks for taking the time to read this! If you would be so kind, please drop a comment letting me know if there was something you liked about this work, or if there was something that maybe you didn't like. Any suggestions are welcome and will be considered. You never know, your suggestion may make it into the revision of this work.


End file.
